Nine Lives to Live
by lil-lover16
Summary: Sebastian's looking for a friend. Well, a friend and a pet. Someone he can depend on. There's a new generation of hybrid Cat-Humans called Kits. Sebastian's dying to find the perfect pet. After several visits, he finally meets the perfect Kit. Rated for later chapters and... well... Sebastian.


Nine Lives to Live

**SUMMARY: **Sebastian's looking for a friend. Well, a friend and a pet. Someone he can depend on. There's a new generation of hybrid Cat-Humans called Kits. Sebastian's dying to find the perfect pet. After several visits, he finally meets the perfect Kit. Rated for later chapters and... well... Sebastian.

AN: So this is somehting I literally threw together, but I actually want to continue it, so if I get enough positive reviews, I will gladly continue it. For now, here's chapter one... ENJOY!

Chapter One: Twentieth Time's a Charm, Right?

Sebastian Smythe would never admit to it, but he had a weakness for all things adorable. Specifically cats. More specifically, kittens. Preferably little tiny kittens with fluffy, swishing tails and twitchy ears. Talkative kittens were absolutely precious, not that Sebastian would admit to it. He was too proud to say anything about weaknesses.

So, when Sebastian was thirteen, he heard about a new organization that bred cat-human hybrids, he practically jumped for joy. Except Smythes didn't do that kind of frivolous, joyful thing. They were stern and boring as fuck, if Sebastian said so himself.

Of course, these kinds of hybrids were newly advertised and were extremely expensive. Also, they were extremely rare. Finding a store in Westerville, Ohio was incredibly unlikely. And yet, Sebastian found one. It was reserved for the rich and wealthy families in the state, and therefore only advertised to that section of the population.

Four years later, Sebastian had visited the adoption center almost twenty times. It was exhausting to not be able to find the perfect hybrid cat, which were called Kits. There were dog hybrids, Pups, but Sebastian was set on the kittens. Kits were considered to be thirteen to eighteen years old in human years, and Cats were anything older than eighteen. Any younger and the Kits were still developing and therefore weren't for sale.

Sebastian had found a friend there, though. A girl Kit, named Santana. She was beautiful, with mocha skin, dark brown eyes, and a sly grin. Her hair was black, as were her soft ears and long, thin tail. She was rude, abrasive, and devious. She was the female version of Sebastian.

"You know, you'll find your pretty Kit some day. He's probably just not here yet. There are other stores around the world that contribute to our selection of Kits and Pups. Even though, you could totally adopt Blaine. He's a very cute Pup, you know? And he totally has the hots for you," Santana told Sebastian one day after Sebastian had gotten back from school. He visited the center constantly in order to find the right Kit.

"Yeah, right, Santana. I'm not interested in a Pup. I want a Kit," Sebastian huffed.

"Well, stop being so picky then," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "You've been here four times this week. It's the nineteenth time you've come into this store in four years. That's a little excessive, especially since you could've adopted me years ago."

Sebastian laughed. "I could, but my dad is only letting me pick one."

"Too bad," Santana sighed. "I'd be a wonderful companion in bed."

"If I batted for your team, I'd have taken you home the minute I saw you, Satan," Sebastian smiled sincerely. One of the only times he ever really smiled was when he was with Santana. He used to smile more when he lived in Paris. Before the divorce. Before moving to crappy Ohio with his father.

"We have a new shipment tomorrow. Are you gonna be here to look at the new Kits?" Santana asked softly.

"Of course I am," Sebastian sighed. "But there's no point. If I don't see someone tomorrow, I'm adopting you."

"Thanks," Santana said sarcastically.

"Sorry to make you second choice, but hey, I'll probably be leaving here tomorrow with you at my side so…"

"You never know," Santana stated quietly. "You could meet the perfect Kit tomorrow."

"You aren't gonna add a 'and live happily ever after' to that? I'm surprised," Sebastian smirked playfully.

"Shut it, Meerkat," Santana chuckled.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK 

The next day, Sebastian rushed to the center after school. He loosened his tie as he hurried to the adoption center. There was a small line of mostly older men and a few women who looked young enough to be at the sister school of Dalton Academy, Crawford Country Day.

Santana was at the door, greeting the men with a mischievous grin and a flash of her breasts, which were hardly covered. She spotted Sebastian and winked quickly. Another Kit, Quinn, was handing flyers out to the customers about leashes and collars to keep their Kit or Pup safe.

"Hey, Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned to see a cute blonde twink he'd nailed once before that went to Dalton with him. Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans.

"Hi, Sammy," Sebastian said with a flirty wink.

Sam just smiled excitedly. "Are you adopting today?" he asked.

"Hopefully. I want to find the right little pet," Sebastian said, internally flipping his shit. He was shaking so hard it felt like his teeth were trying to rattle their way out of his head.

"Ah, same here. I really want to get a Pup, but I'm not sure if they'll have the perfect one. I'm looking for a best friend. But also a playmate, if you know what I mean," Sam said, giving Sebastian's ass a little pat.

Sebastian smirked. "You read my mind. Except I want a Kit. I bet their tails are fun to play with while you fuck them." Sebastian internally frowned at his own words. He didn't primarily want a Kit for sex. He wanted one as a friend above all, and if sex was something the Kit was okay with, well he wasn't going to complain.

"I'd like to hear a Pup howl, you know," Sam grinned, licking his (insanely large and admittedly adorable) lips.

They walked into the doors of the adoption center together, but eventually split off with a good luck pat on the rear.

Sebastian could barely contain an ecstatic squeal as he dashed to the section where the new Kits were milling around.

Sebastian saw him immediately. He stuck out. His hair was a chestnut brown colour, his eyes a bright kaleidoscope of colors ranging from blue to gold, and his skin was the colour of ivory. He practically glowed in the warm golden lights of the greeting room. His gorgeous, long, thin brown tail flicked back and forth nervously as customers circled the small group of Kits. Sebastian drew closer to the beautiful Kit and stared at him in awe. The Kit met his eyes and blinked his perfect eyes, his fluffy ears twitching lightly at the attention. Sebastian walked up to the Kit slowly as if he would scare it away.

"Hello," he murmured, gazing at the boy.

"Hi. I'm Kurt," the Kit said with a hesitant smile.

"You're beautiful" Sebastian said, restraining himself from petting those soft-looking ears that were nestled in Kurt's thick hair.

"You can touch if you want," Kurt said with a grin. Sebastian nodded and reached out to rub between Kurt's ears.

They were incredibly soft, and Kurt let out a little rumbling purr at the touch. "How old are you, Kurt?"

"Sixteen," Kurt whispered, caught up in Sebastian's adoring touches. Kurt's tail wrapped around Sebastian's leg lovingly and totally of its own accord.

"You seem very innocent for sixteen," Sebastian said with a sly smile.

"Not as innocent as some, but I'm not like most sixteen year olds, am I?" Kurt laughed softly.

"No, You're… very different. But I like that," Sebastian said, moving closer still to pet Kurt's ears. Kurt's long tail reached up and curled around Sebastian's free hand. Sebastian twirled Kurt's tail gently through his fingers. "I don't want you for sex," he blurted. "I'm in need of a… companion, you could say."

Kurt hummed in acknowledgment, rubbing his head against Sebastian's palm.

"Would you want to—"

"Yes," Kurt purred happily, squinting up at Sebastian through heavy lidded eyes. "I'll go home with you."

Sebastian chuckled. "Careful how you phrase that, Kitten."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "Why do you want to adopt me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sebastian scoffed. "You're beautiful, sweet, and you seem like you could be able to keep up with me. In more ways than one."

Kurt's cheeks were scarlet and Sebastian wondered if that blush continued down his chest. He bet it did.

"So, you've found your match, huh?" Santana asked, coming up to Sebastian and grinning. "If Kurt can keep up with my wit, he'll surely be able to keep up with yours."

Sebastian smirked, taking Kurt's hand lightly. "Did you find anyone to adopt you?"

Santana nodded excitedly, and Sebastian smiled, feeling excited, but sad to lose his friend. "She's over there, by the door." She pointed to a familiar blonde girl who was smiling at the new Kits.

"Brittany Pierce. I went to grade school with her," Sebastian said, grinning. "She was a total sweetheart."

"Com'on, you can come over and talk to her. But you'd better bring Kurt or someone else will snatch him up," Santana said, eyeing Kurt lustfully. "If I wasn't lesbian, I'd totally do him."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

Santana winked and brought the two over to Brittany, who smiled at Santana and scratched behind her ears.

"Sebastian!" Brittany squealed, throwing her arms around the taller boy's neck. "I missed you, Shark!"

"Shark?" Santana asked.

"Yeah! He's a sort of a dolphin, which is a gay shark, but he's meaner than a dolphin, so I still call him a shark," Brittany explained.

Santana looked as if she sort of understood. She must've been talking to Britt for a while before she can to talk to Sebastian. It usually took a long time to figure out Brittany Pierce.

They talked for a long time, Brittany giving out little, odd facts about Kits and about a lot of unmentionable things, mostly sex related, that made even Sebastian blush.

Sam stopped by and said goodbye to Sebastian. The blonde had apparently adopted the cute Pup, Blaine and was bringing him home complete with a collar and leash set.

Santana said goodbye to Blaine, who she had known for a while.

"Santana, we should go. I need to adopt you before you get stolen away from me like my journal. I think Lord Tubbington is reading it again."

"Lord… Tubbington?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, my cat. Not like, a person-cat. Like a cat-cat. With fur all over," Brittany smiled. "I think he'll like Santana."

"Okay, I'd better adopt Kurt, too," Sebastian said. "I've spent a lot of time here already."

Kurt smiled at him and rubbed his head against Sebastian's shoulder affectionately, his tail winding around Sebastian's leg.

It was time to finally adopt his Kit, and Sebastian couldn't wait to bring Kurt home.


End file.
